Welcome to the story of Zako The Cat
by cuddlycreeper1023
Summary: Welcome to the CRAZY world of Zako the cat who is just recently let into the world now join him on his adventures in stopping the EVIL Eggman teaming up with new friends meeting goals going to destinations having fun now let me welcome you to the world of Zako the cat... (on hold currently)
1. Ch1 the story starts here

Welcome to Zako's story IMPORTANT: I am going with the theory blaze and silver are with each other and I DON'T KNOW 100% sonic I don't own any games not watched the TV show I'm only going off of my basic knowledge.

Like I said welcome to Zako's story.

In a local hospital lies some of blazes and some of her friends waiting for Zako's arrival to existence,

In barges Eggman, "Am I too late?" Sonic says "WHY IS HE HERE!" Silver says "No Eggman you aren't late and Sonic I invited him." Eggman says "Good." Sonic walks over to Eggman and wispers "why did you come here aren't you supposed to be plotting evil things and doing evil stuff like stealing the chaos emeralds?" Eggman then says "No I want to see the new pest to fight *ahem* I mean new friend to have fun with." Silver on the wall opposite says "Eggman I heard that and if you do that your face will be in the ground." Eggman then says "You wish hedgehog breath" Sonic yells "I heard that!" Shadow walks up to Eggman and breaths hevily on him and says "I hhhhhheard thhhhhhhhaaaaat" Eggman than says "Do you brush your teeth Shadow!" Shadow says "Yes I was in a hurry to get here so I ran out of time to brush them I also didn't put deoderent on Eggbreath did you not noti-". The doctor walks in and says the baby is almost here. They all quiet down waiting for the announcement to come in to see it besides Amy who rushes over pulling out flowers and runs over to sonic lightning speed and says "WILL YOU MAR-"

Sonic puts his hand over her mouth and says "Amy it will be the same answer EVERY single time you ask." They then hear a single scream Silver says "BLAZE" the doctor then says its ok to come in they walk in to see Blaze holding the baby and she looks very scared and worried and everyone sits down. The doctor hands Silver the baby first and Silver then lets out a very girly shreak and passes it to Sonic who then looks at him and says "whats wrong with the little gu-" he looks at the baby's forehead and then almost gets sick and passes it to Amy who is a less than a centimeter away from Sonic who was looking away because of the screams than she looks at him and screams so loud and high pitched that sonic almost goes def and all the windows near them shatter. It was Eggman's turn he looks at the baby's forehead instantly and passes out leaving the baby flying to the right to Tails who is next to him and tails instantaneously says we need to do something about that than turns the baby to let the others see so he can tell Silver how he can fix it and says to Silver "I know how to fix this, you know how theres chaos emeralds… theres another you don't know about." Everyone drops their mouths 7 storys down and Eggman looks very smug and surprised at the same time. Tails then says "I have to go somewhere so do not disturb me." and everyone there knows hes heading to his lab to track it down Blaze ask for him back and says "Lets name him, I think we should go with Zako." Silver then nods.

.Five days with little meals and drinks Tails knocks on Blazes door and Silver comes to the door and says "Hello Tails I haven't seen you in six days." Tails says "It has been five, woah woah woah let me not get sidetracked I tracked the location of the secret chaos emerald and figured out it's the biggest emerald in existence and it can shape shift into other chaos emeralds and it gives powers of life like shape shifting, electricity, ground manipulation, yada yada yada." Tails says "We need you to help us get to it" Silver than looks behind Tails and theres Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and Cheese (for whatever reason) and he looks closer and sees Amy in the bushes in a wedding gound camera bionoculars and her hammer (its not like he wouldn't concidering its sheer mass and size) and says "I will do it!"


	2. Ch2 the story is just starting

IF YOU DID NOT READ THE FIRST CHAPTER YOU NEED IT FOR BASIC INFO! YOU ARE BEING WARNED

Also keep in mind on the last one I forgot to use spell check because I hurried through the story to give it out to the public so I can start working on this chapter

The gang approaches a wall and Silver asks "now what?" Tails says "Knuckles this is why you're here dig down at a 53 degree angle." A knuckle finally hit very hard rock and says "Miles I hit hard rock I can't dig!"

Tails than says "Please call me by Tails, now Silver we need you to get the rock out of there please, WAIT I forgot to tell you I did calculations if we don't hurry up he will die because the hole is WAY too big." (I don't think I said in the last chapter that he has a huge hole in his head and that's why everyone was scared… Whoops sorry about that.) Silver screams out so loud Blaze can just barely hear it and he is so loud she can still hear it "MY LITTLE BOY WILL DIE IF WE DON'T GET IT IN TIME! HE JUST LEARNED TO WALK" Silver starts crying and Rouge try's to calm him down Tails than says "I expected this to happen so this is one of the reasons I brought Rouge" Silver get the rock with his tear painted face that has almost turned him blue "Tails says here we are exactly where I calculated." Everyone flows in like water in a dam and they are amazed jewels everywhere a water fountain than they hear a sudden crash when they are looking around in comes one of Eggman's many robots and they hear Eggman say "I knew we should have tried to go down slowly and safely" Everyone is surprised to see so many robots flood in and at the height of all of them is metal sonic who instantly shoots missiles which miss to their surprise than Eggman says "If you want to make it out alive than give me the chaos emerald!" Amy rushes in and says "I will save you Sonic!" everyone is not surprised to see her knowing she knows where Sonic is all the time she than hits Eggman on the head with her piko piko hammer with all her might thinking Sonic looking so he will want to marry her. Eggman after a few seconds wakes up with little knowledge of what's going on than remembers and says "Metal sonic go get them!" but while Eggman says that sonic has already took a robot down and the others are already started to run to the robots


	3. Ch3 It gets serious

READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS

During the fight Eggman went to get the emerald and Tails and Cream saw him try to get it and got him than grabbed the emerald and fled to Blaze's. They managed to reach her house and keep her up to date with what's going on. In the room where the chaos emerald was they're fighting for their lives and Zako's life. Meanwhile when Tails left Cream to get the update finished so he can get his tools to shape the emerald and before Tails can leave Blaze says that theres something also abnormal besides the missing flesh in the head… that he has 6 tails 2 small 2 medium 2 large and Blaze looks at Tails and realizes it's ok and Tails leaves and returns in 7 minutes and says he got everything he needs to do it from his lab and brought his watch to predict Zako's death if they don't hurry and it is pointing at 1 hour and 43 minutes left so Tails measures Zako's head so he doesn't mess up and is carving the emerald. In the chaos emerald's room Sonic got the idea that the robots might electrocute if they get put in the waterfalls so shadow and silver work on it and only some of the robots get electrocuted out of them so they but only a few robots left because Eggman left some of his good robots behind, Knuckles than says "How about we try to look for weaknesses to make this faster" and Knuckles quickly finds most of the robots weaknesses and only 13 robots stand to shadow just does a quick chaos sphere. Eggman than got up from being passed out than Silver slammed his head into the ground and said "I told you so!".


End file.
